


Heart Murder

by roadworkaheaduhyeahisurehopeitdoes



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Gay, Multi, Murder, fluff maybe, has no actual relation to skyrim, i'll probably abandon this, just based off it, main character is neutral evil, paid assassination, probably not smut but if i want to, skyrim parody, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadworkaheaduhyeahisurehopeitdoes/pseuds/roadworkaheaduhyeahisurehopeitdoes
Summary: Xiuk Qinrest is an assassin. He has assassin friend(s). He works for assassins. He is quite possibly in love with an assassin.so its based off of skyrim's cities (Llyn is based off of riften) and some components are also based off skyrim, but it has no relation to the actual game.haha i should probably update this lol im working on the next chapter now





	1. An Arrow to the Heart-Prolouge

Bethelda Missouri was an innocent person. She abided the law and paid her taxes, and kept good on her promises. She was a generally liked person, by most.

Hobart Willington was not a innocent person. He evaded the law, and couldn’t remember the last time he paid his taxes. He was a generally hated person, by most. But he was wealthy, and he had connections. Bethelda had figured he didn’t pay his taxes, and she planned on getting the records to prove it. Hobart wouldn’t have it, so he contacted the Bond of Night. They told him they could do it, given the right amount of money.

So Hobart paid, and that was why Xiuk Qinrest was perched on the roof of the Lucky Fisherman tavern at 12:45, with a black ebony bow and two elvish arrows in his quiver, and one knocked in the bow. Bethelda got off her shift at the tavern right around now, and was out the door at 12:50. Xiuk would shoot her in the heart with a single arrow, and run across the roofs of the city of Llyn, until he reached the blacksmith’s. Then he would jump off, and run down to canal level. He would then enter Elix Way, a series of tunnels under Llyn. After that, he reached the Checkpoint, and would be tested two different ways to prove it was him. After he checked out, he would enter the Cavern. He would enter home.

Back at the tavern, a female figure exited the front, oblivious to the dark elf on the roof. She was tired after her shift of serving drunkards with no respect, and she looked forward to going home and sleeping. She reached the middle of the bridge over the main canal, thinking about how maybe Jesse Wild-War might notice her tomorrow.

A dark arrow whistled through the air. Spinning, but never leaving its path to her heart. It flew through her fourth and fifth ribs, through her heart, and shattered a rib on the way out, lodging in the wood of the bridge. She was dead before she hit the ground.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someones coming u better watch it also i apologize for the wait because what is an upload schedule

Xiuk entered the Cavern, and took off his mouth cover. He pulled off his hood, and glanced around at the cavern. Every time he entered, it was like the first time. The feeling of being dwarfed and small, but also the feeling of being part of something, of finally having a place in the world. This was how he fit in to the puzzle of society. Feared, but respected. And he loved it. 

“Xiuk! Over here!” A voice called, breaking his thoughts. A outline of a boy in the corner waved at him. Xiuk would know that voice anywhere

“In a second, Axel.” Xiuk yelled back. He walked to the center of the Cavern, and tapped Ardonelle Chilt on the shoulder. She turned so forcefully the wind that came off made Xiuk stumble. 

“Yes?” she hissed. “Oh, it’s you. Here’s your pay, don’t use it all up in one run. And buy yourself a invisibility potion. If you get caught, we’re all in trouble.” she handed him a bag of coins.

Xiuk didn’t question how she knew he was out of invisibility potions. Instead, he ran over to Axel in the corner. “Yeah?” He asked.

“How much gold will you give me Chilt never gives me a job again?” He replied staring at her.

“She’ll give you a job again.”

Axel rolled his eyes. “I hope.” 

Xiuk rolled his eyes. “Well, I won’t give you anything. You’ll be fine.” He looked over at  Chilt. “We should go to bed before she gets drunk.” 

“Mmmm,” Axel agreed.  They left the main cavern to the sleeping quarters, and the room they shared. Axel and Xiuk had known eachother since they were both 12, when they had joined the Bond. Both were orphans, and both left their past far behind. Axel and Xiuk were not their ten-year-old selves, scared and fragile. They were a separate person. 

They entered the room, and Axel immediately took off his armor, revealing his thin, muscled torso and underwear. Xiuk found himself staring. Axel looked really good. He had light peach skin, short brown hair, and blue eyes that looked like broken glass. He was a human, but with slight traces of giant blood, so he towered above Xiuk at 6’5, even though both were seventeen. Xiuk, being a pure dark elf, has very dark gray skin and one red eye and one jet-black eye. He was also tall, but only 6’1. He had long black hair that was kept in a complicated braid during missions, which he took out now, as he watched Axel.

“Like what you see?” Axel said, smiling. He winked, and Xiuk felt his face heat up. He quickly looked away and starting taking off his own armor. When he was done, he climbed into his bedroll and looked over at Axel, who was polishing his knives. Axel tended to be overly obsessive about his knives, and he took such good care of them that the steel blades could have passed for silver. He even slept with them under his pillow. Xiuk, of course, thought it was the stupidest thing ever. He took good care of his bow, of course, but it wasn’t like he slept with it. No, he’d rather sleep with Ax-  _ NO. YOU WOULD NOT,  _ Xiuk reprimanded himself, He couldn’t think thoughts like that, so he focused on falling asleep. Eventually, he drifted onto a fitful, dreamless, sleep.

He woke the next morning to a tap on the shoulder. Groaning, he rolled over and looked at Axel, who had one of his knives in his hand, and had been tapping his shoulder with the flat of the blade. Realizing that it was, in fact, an knife that could potentially be used to hurt someone, he threw himself backwards. “Axel!” he hissed. “That’s a knife!”

“Wow, Xuik, the sky’s blue. Wouldn’t have guessed.” Axel laughed.

“When I die, it’s your fault.” 

“Ok.” Axel smiled.

“Death is not a laughing matter.” Xiuk snickered.

“Death keeps no calendar, my friend,” Axel said.

“No, we are the calendar.” Xuik replied, somewhat philosophically.

Axel looked at the ceiling for a second. “True.” He murmured. He was silent for a second. “Let’s go!” He abruptly said cheerfully. “Get dressed, Qinrest.”

“Okay, in a second,” Xiuk groaned. He pulled on a shirt, then over it, his tight-fitting Bond armor. Grabbing his bow and a quiver of arrows, he ran to the main Cavern with Axel. And standing in the middle of the cavern was a figure he had never seen before. It looked him straight in the eyes. He tried to take a step back, but was frozen.

“Xiuk Rikaar Qinrest. How good to see you.” It smiled slightly.


End file.
